


An Ending...

by eJ121



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (that'll come later?), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, How often do I update these again... never??? sounds about right XD, No Smut, Other, maybe???, probably not... - Freeform, sorrynotsorry, tfw you read an unfinished story and decide to write the ending (badly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121
Summary: The monarch of the underground is drained of DT and sentenced for their crimes: to live in captivity under the one person they hurt the most.(Potential ending to "Anomaly")





	An Ending...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammykh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/gifts), [PinkandRed (LucyRed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/gifts).



> I recently finished reading part 3 of "anomaly" as seen below:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/487547
> 
> Anyway that story is unfinished, but I figured I'd create something both to commemorate that amazing work (seriously, if you've not read it, go check it out!), and, maybe, predict the ending (or at least, one _possible_ ending) a bit.

That was all it had taken. One mistake – just one _ridiculous, **stupid**_ mistake, and he’d put them into the DT extractor. Come the next time they woke up, Chara was in court, clearly being _ridiculed_ ~~as they should be~~ by their own subjects. That, and the _really persistent_ headache they now had made this just about the worst morning they’d had in the last year or so.

And, considering some of the mornings they’d woken up to lately… mornings like _the first_ , the ones where they woke up to the Skeleton’s pleading cries, the ones when his hurt sounded sickeningly like their own voice echoing back… _That was saying something._

_“Chara Dreemurr, you are hereby sentenced to be imprisoned under the custody of **Sans Skeleton** as a community service to the monster court.”_

Could this day get any worse? They were to be sold off to _him_ now? Like some _lowly gutter rat_? Did being a _monarch_ mean nothing to these people? The rage boiled, burning under their skin, but something, maybe it was _shame_ , maybe it was some _perverted sense of retribution_ – that Sans would hurt them _badly enough_ to repay their sins… It made them keep silent.

_“Your status as Prinx of the Underground has, therein, been revoked.”_

And there was the kicker. They’d never really enjoyed being a Prinx, _not really._ They might have acted like it, wore a smile the whole damn time, but… Were they really a ruler? No. Every time they woke up in the royal bedroom they’d have to look at their parents, apologize for how they were failing them. That’s why they’d moved to that room in that out-of-the-way hallway – to try to forget how pathetic they were…

But they could never run from what they’d done, no matter how they changed their title – the Grand Heirex, the Prinx, the Monarch, the _Demon_ … Their sins would always seem to catch up to them when they closed their eyes, and every single time someone addressed them was a reminder of that.

They were _almost_ glad to see their title go…

They hung their head in defeat as the hammer was slammed down against the panel, marking the adjournment of the court.

They recalled that Sans had always been such a stickler for _karma_ , for _justice_ , even when there was _none_ – even when it was just him, them and a dark room with _all the time and pain in the world_. They’d needed him to break, to prove they were _right_ , that there was no good in this _stupid, pointless world_. Then they could finally _justify_ destroying it.

But he hadn’t broken. Instead, somehow, it had been them – the Demon ruling the Underground, who had broken, giving in to his request _as if he_ of all people should _ever_ be listened to! Now they were…

Well, their position _spoke for itself_.

It was so funny that they couldn’t keep themselves from laughing. Their defeated, guttural laugh, like broken glass caught in a blender. It played on repeat, over and over, and they couldn’t even… it was so hilarious, wasn’t this ironic, that the weakest monster in the entire Underground was also the hardest to break?

The bone that slammed into the back of their head, knocking them out… That was what it took to keep them from laughing.

But, even when the laughing stopped, it still echoed around the room, still played in the minds of the people who had heard it.

It was funny, like that.

*             *             *

When the light finally penetrated their eyelids, invading the darkness like an army of needles, infuriating, each one being driven into their eyes in a way that stung worse than the blood they could _feel_ in their hair, more maddening than the scuttle of sins on their back, more infuriating than the binds that kept them from rubbing at them, from blocking the pain…

It was like an itch with no way to scratch it, the sound getting louder, **louder** , **LOUDER** , but no relief, just slowly destroying any coherent thought, muffling it with the sound of unfulfilled desire.

Then came the footfall at the other side of the room. He was there, and they could _feel it_.

“Come to gloat, Sansy?” They tried, attempting to sound powerful, dangerous, _in control_. Their throat gave, hoarse, resulting in a soft wail, a sound that they _despised_ , to their tone.

They coughed, trying to clear their dry throat, then continued, “What, aren’t you going to tell me how horrible I am, how powerful you are?” They smirked, running their tongue over their cracked, dry lips, “You must feel _so strong_ , having me tied up like this.”

“…nah.”

Why wouldn’t he just… They deserved it, didn’t they? He should return everything they’d given him, ten-fold. That’s how these things worked! You hurt someone, then they hurt you back harder, that’s why – that’s why the rules worked – why it was kill or be killed, because people _hurt_ other people, no matter where, no matter when, it was as true as that they were a _Demon_.

They felt something shaking inside them. What if they weren’t a Demon at all? What if they were just a really messed-up human being? What if this was all for nothing, if they’d hurt Sans, killed Asriel, used everyone, for no reason whatsoever? **No.** They _refused_ to believe that! If they’d done this for nothing, then they _were_ a Demon – only a _Demon_ would do this for no reason, and if they were a Demon, then this was justified, _right?_

They spoke again, their voice trembling now, “Why not? You want…” They caught themselves. They couldn’t sound broken. Not like this. Not in front of him. “You want revenge, don’t you?”

They could hear the sound of a chair being pulled aside, and almost every inch of their body tensed in anticipation as the sound came closer. They could feel it, he was going to do something – surely he was going to do _something_ now… Now that he had them at his mercy…

“maybe, but that wouldn’t be it. hurtin’ you, makin’ you suffer… i really don’t have the energy…” The skeleton let out a guttural laugh as Chara’s eyes flared deep red, “besides, what’s the point?”

His eyes darkened, and their face shrank, shifting with fear and remorse, “all it’ll do is make you feel like you won, _won’t it?_ ”

Chara struggled against the chains. They knew full and well that it would do nothing, but the illusion of doing something was all they had left, so they had to pretend that they could…

Blue magic stopped them in their tracks. It was strong enough to hurt, but not enough to kill, or even affect their HP. It was like a gun set to the stun setting, it gave a good zap, but it couldn’t do what they _wanted_ it to…

They sighed, hanging their head in shame. There was nothing else that they could do now. They couldn’t run, they had been stripped of their power, their influence, their…

This _god-damned_ skeleton had even taken their beliefs and crushed them, but maybe…

_Maybe that was for the best?_

After all, what kind of a belief system condoned the murder of your peers, your friends, your family… your brother? Surely it couldn’t be a correct one, could it?

They met his gaze, ignoring the way it zapped them to shift like that, “I wanted you to _break_ , Sans. You _should have_. You should be _hurting_ me, making me _pay_ for what I’ve done!” They tried, keeping their voice short of a yell, closer to a stage-whisper that turned up at all the ends. A yell would take energy they didn’t have.

The skeleton sighed, “you’re not the first person who’s tried.” He chuckled, a sound that was almost warm, like some kind of _grand contradiction_ , “guess i don’t take well to torture, huh?”

Chara might have tried to keep yelling, but somehow, seeing him, sat here, in front of them, relaxed, without even a shred of anger on his face… It made them feel _useless_. They’d devoted time, resets, _years of their life_ to make him _hate_ them, and now he was just… fine with it?

Their heart wasn’t in this anymore, and they knew his wasn’t either.

They sighed, defeated. They supposed the only thing left to do was to bite the bullet, tell him what he needed to know. No more… _demonstrations_ , “I know you probably don’t care about this, I know me saying this means nothing, but… _I’m sorry._ ”

They could see, even with _their_ tired eyes, the way that his brow-bones arched at that.

They continued, “I didn’t want to destroy you, not really, I just… I wanted _somebody_ to understand, but nobody _ever_ did!” They sighed, trying to force back the tears in their eyes – they were such a _pathetic useless weakling!_ – but to no avail, “I thought Asriel might have, _at first_ , but… I made a plan to _free everyone_ and he… he _backed out_ , like a _damned coward!_ He didn’t _understand_ me at all, he just,” They couldn’t stop now, even though they were sniffling and hiccupping like a pathetic, _fucking_ infant, “he just _told me_ he did,” Their voice shook, “You know, just straight-up _lied to my face_ until it was too late to go back!”

They swallowed, their throat feeling like it was burning with bile and tears, “That was the first time I reset, after I died, after my organs gave up, one by one, the buttercups I ate, they gave me a long, slow, painful death.”

They frowned, “I wanted to die – they only needed one human soul to free themselves, but nobody would take it, nobody had the courage to do what had to be done – to free monsters and eradicate humanity.”

They couldn’t help but give a guttural laugh at that, “I tried, you know? I asked everyone, tried every action… I did every _fucking_ thing that could be done. I listened to every line of dialogue, _helped everyone_ , _hurt everyone_ , but nobody would just take my soul – it was like I was _tainted_ or something!” They leaned back, “It took me a good few thousand attempts to realize that I was a _Demon_.” They smiled, “That was the only explanation as to why nobody would just _take_ my soul and use it!”

Chara sighed, “I wanted somebody to understand, that, for monsters to be safe, humanity _had_ to go. So, I made myself the monarch and started killing, over and over, but nobody ever remembered!”

Sans brow arched, “nobody ‘cept me?” he asked.

Chara’s head hung in shame, “Exactly.” They laughed, half-hearted, “I was so, so happy when I found out that you remembered things, but I wasn’t... it _was_ you, after all, the monster known for being lazy, for only reacting to things at the last possible moment… if at all…” They hung back against their chains, gritting their teeth against the electricity, against the pain, “Why did the only person who ever remembered the seriously _fucked-up shit_ I did have to be the only person who would never do anything about it?”

Sans chuckled drily, “maybe it’s fate.” His grin spread a little wider, seeing the opportunity to confuse them a bit, “maybe i‘ve always been the flaw in your plan, without even knowin’ what your plan was…”

Chara smiled through their tears, “You mean, like _causality_?” They sighed, “Probably. I mean, it’d _certainly_ explain a lot of things…” They frowned, “I wanted you to hate humanity, but, I knew you’d be too lazy to do anything if I asked – I tested that a few times with other tasks, but you _never even tried_ , so…”

Sans sighed, sockets turning black with anger, “so you decided to rape me?”

Chara’s face shifted thoroughly to shame, “I… I guess I wanted you to hate me. I hoped you’d hate humanity by extension of that, but… I suppose it kinda _backfired_ , didn’t it? I-” They bit back the sob that was threatening their lower lip, “I ended up giving you _all the motivation you’d ever need_ to do _everything but_ what I wanted you to do.”

The former monarch hung from their chains, limp, empty, they had nothing left to give now, “I’ve been broken ever since I fell down here.” They admitted, “I didn’t _exactly_ come here for the best of reasons, so…” They sighed, features sharp with self-loathing, “I understand if you can’t forgive me, but… if so, can you at least _make it quick_?”

The skeleton summoned a bone, and the Demon closed their eyes.

The sound of chains clattering to the floor followed.

Chara opened their eyes. They weren’t chained… they were… they were _free? But why… how…?_

The skeleton sighed, his heavy breathing the only evidence of the magic he had used, “i’m not going to kill you. if you wanted to die, you should’ve _at least_ killed papyrus.” He chuckled drily, “now, i’m not going to say i’m fine with everything that’s happened, because i’m nowhere near fine with it – you’ve done some _seriously fucked-up shit”_ He reminded them, echoing their own words, “however, i think, maybe, just maybe, everyone can be a good person, i think, if they just try, anyone, no matter who they are, can be the best version of themselves.”

Chara laughed, not a false laugh, or a broken one, but a real one, “And here I was thinking Papyrus was the optimist in your family.” They sighed, “Aren’t you worried I might do something… _rash?_ ”

Sans grinned, “i’m turnin’ over a new leaf.” He sighed, “sure, you _could_ kill me right now, but i figure that’ll accomplish nothin’ for your plan, so…” He shrugged, “call it whatever you want, but… i’m sparing you here.”

The ex-monarch sighed, looking away, “Would you…” They frowned, biting back the pain, “Would you be willing to… to make our status as a couple official?” They took a few shaking steps towards him, surprised when he didn’t back away, “I mean, I know, you probably don’t want to, after all of the _absolutely abhorrent_ stuff I’ve done, but…” They sighed, looking at the ground, “In those _rare moments_ , when we were _almost_ happy, _almost_ normal, I… I had fun, _y’know?_ ”

Sans froze. It was possible this _could_ all be a lie, and maybe he should think about this – maybe saying yes would be just as bad as validating what they had done, but…

Nobody could lie _that well_ – not even _His Creator_ had lied like that – and, as for what they had done, maybe he was wrong, but he had a feeling they had learned something from it…

The crack on his soul felt a little smaller right now.

He stepped forwards, “you’ve been _sentenced_ to spend time with me, _perish the thought_ , so…” He couldn’t help but grin, as he brushed a few stray hairs from their face.

“we couldn’t possibly fuck up any more than we already have, right?”

Chara’s face shifted into a genuine smile, and Sans could have sworn it was the _most beautiful thing he’d ever seen_. The giggle which followed it couldn’t have _possibly_ fit the description of ‘perfect’ _any better_.

He let them cry into his shoulder, into the fabric of his jacket – a jacket which, no matter how many times Papyrus would wash it, _still_ smelled of ketchup and bones.

There was a reddish white glow from his sternum as their eyes met.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Chara asked, confident, but still a little shaky in tone.

Sans laughed, “no, it doesn’t mean pigs can fly.” He joked, enjoying the indignant pout that crossed their features shortly afterwards, “it means our souls are _officially_ bonded.”

Chara could feel his arms behind them. It was strange. Their bond made them feel… feel like they couldn’t pull away even if they wanted to. Not that they did, after all, something about the sensation was reassuring, as if it was… somehow… telling them that they couldn’t screw this up if they tried.

The realization hit them like a boxer throwing an uppercut. That sensation _was Sans_.

They couldn’t keep a few happy tears from their eyes as they met his, “Welp, I’m _boned_.” They managed, controlling the giggle-snort which followed the realization that they had unintentionally made a pun.

Sans smirked, “ab ** _soul_** lutely.” He winked.

So, yes, it seemed like puns were about to become the new norm for them...

Strangely enough, though, even though a preposterous amount of terrible things had led up to this, Chara realized, with a dizzy sense of happiness, that they had finally found something that they wouldn’t – couldn’t – change.

The best thing, something that would be permanent, no matter what happened, no matter where, no matter when.

 

_Love._

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, thanks for reading all of that, I guess.
> 
> Sorry if anything ended up wayyy OOC (or beyond what anyone can imagine) I guess I'm just a real stickler for happy endings and things that 'turn out alright in the end' (not that you'd know it from reading my fiction, most of that ends badly in the long run XD)
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything you think I can change/edit/fix.
> 
> Oh, and _do_ check out anomaly here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/487547  
>  I promise, you ~~will~~ won't regret it~


End file.
